1. Field
The information disclosed in this patent relates to a golf club putter that may be utilized to practice golf putt swings to improve a golf putt swing through feedback.
2. Background Information
Golf is a sport where a player strikes a ball by a stroke to advance the ball from a ball striking location to one of several numbered putting holes. The player plays a number of the putting holes sequentially with an object, on each hole, of advancing the ball from the ball striking location into the putting hole in the fewest number of strokes. The sport includes a playing area called a course that may vary from one course to the next and includes playing equipment directly used by the player or located on the playing area.
In addition to a golf bag, golf balls, and golf tees, a player usually carries several golf clubs during the game. It is the golf club that is swung by the player to strike the ball in playing the game. Each golf club is identified as a wood, iron, or putter according to its ball-striking portion. In the case of a putter, the ball-striking portion includes a structure to strike the ball such that the ball should move along an intended path on a putting green surface and remain on the green surface throughout its entire travel into the putting hole.
Putting is one of the most difficult and unforgiving aspects of golf. Players spend a significant portion of their practice time in perfecting their putt swing to help themselves hole more putts. It is so important to the game of golf and yet so difficult that the golf community likes to say, “Even God has to practice his putting.” What is needed is a golf practice putter to help a golfer putt more successfully and hole more putts.